Phineas and Ferb's Sensual Summer
by xmaster8621
Summary: Phineas and Ferb SLASH YAOI PWP story. No flames please, this is my first story. Please read and review! PRE-STORY: Ferb is 13 and Phineas is 12. 5 reviews and chapter 2 will be written! A/N: Chapter 2 is up! My next fic will either be a Bujeet parallel, or Kataang. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review, 10 reviews and I will write chapter 2!**

"Ferb" Phineas moaned in his sleep, "More Ferb…"

Ferb woke up to a particularly loud moan, and looked over at Phineas's bed. Phineas was asleep, his body lying flat on his back, save for a small lump in the middle. Ferb got out of bed and made his way over to Phineas, a look of brotherly concern on his face. It was a hot summer night, so Phineas and Ferb's chests were bare.

"Wake up Phineas." Ferb whispered in his ear. Phineas eyes slowly opened, and he moaned.

"What time is it Ferb?"

"Midnight, but you were moaning in your sleep and saying my name."

Phineas sat up. "What was I saying?"

"Just my name, over and over. Do you want me to comfort you?" Ferb said, and then he hugged his brother. Phineas felt a tingling between his legs after Ferb hips met his own. After the hug was broken. Phineas looked for the source of that feeling. He saw his erection, and looked questioningly at Ferb.

"Do you know why my… thing is hard?" Phineas asked. When Ferb turned 13, he was given the talk, something Phineas had not recieved. "Dad told me when feel really good, their penis becomes hard."

"Is it safe to touch?" Phineas asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but Dad said touching it is wrong." Ferb said. Phineas gave it an experimental poke, and gasped at the unexpected pleasure.

"How could these be sinful, it feels so good!" Phineas said, "Have you ever tried it?"

"No" Ferb admitted, but as he watched Phineas stroke himself, he began to get hard. He rubbed the front of his pants testing his penis. He gasped, and rubbed again. He rubbed faster and faster, his eyes on Phineas. Phineas found it harder and harder to stroke his erection with his pants on, so he took them off, but still stayed under the covers. He wanted to preserve his dignity for as long as possible. He sighed, stroking his member. He looked over at as Ferb, who was sitting cross-legged, hand in his pants, stroking his penis with a look of pure lust on his face. Phineas envisioned Ferb naked, touching him. His hand sped over his erection, and the pressure started to build up. He stopped in shock, but now he had to know what Ferb looked like.

"Ferb, could you take off your clothes?"

Ferb was in the throes of ecstasy, so he hastilyshoved his pants and underpants down to his ankles. Phineas saw his erect 5 inch penis and moaned. His hand went faster and faster, and the pressure inread dramatically. Suddenly, he could stand it no longer. His body convulsed, and his legs involuntarily kicked the blanket from above him. Ferb saw his 6 inch dick convulse and shoot white stuff onto his chest. The smell of cum filled the room, entering Ferb's nostrils at the same time as his friend's penis contracted. This sensory overload brought Ferb over the edge and he laid on his back and screamed Phineas's name. He came onto his stomach, and sat up.

Phineas watched Ferb cum, and was beginning to get hard again. Ferb cleaned him self up with a tissue, before cleaning Phineas with his tongue. Each swipe sent Phineas into a world of pleasure, his eyes clouded with desire, matching Ferb's lust covered ones. They looked into each other's eyes, and then kissed. They kissed so passionately that they were never able to equal that again. Without breaking the kiss, Ferb climbed onto the bed, brushing their members together. Phineas moaned at the contact, and Ferb used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Phineas's mouth. Ferb felt Phineas's mouth thoroughly and started too suck on his tongue. Phineas changed their position so he was on top, and broke the kiss. Phineas kneeled, straddling Ferb and sitting on his member.

"Ferb, do you know of any other methods to achieve this pleasure."

Ferb smiled.

"Yes, I think Dad called it a blowjob."

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally written! I may include Perry in future chapters, let me know what you think. And review, review, review. 5 more and Chapter 3 will be written!**

_"Ferb, do you know of any other methods to achieve this pleasure."_

_Ferb smiled._

_"Yes, I think Dad called it a blowjob."_

"Show me." Phineas said, his voice failing to mask the lust he felt. Ferb got off of Ferb, and went over to his bed. He propped himself up on his right elbow, so his entire body could be seen by Ferb.

"Come over here." Phineas said seductively. Phineas watched Ferb;s cock rise as Ferb moved to his bed.

"Okay, I need to you be flat on your back." Ferb said. Phineas complied. Ferb crawled on top of Phineas, and kissed him, their members rubbing together. Ferb then moved his attention to the Phin's neck. The orange haired boy threw his head back and moaned. Ferb left Phin's neck, leaving a hickey. He kissed down Phineas chest, stopping at his pink nipples. Ferb rubbed them, eliciting a moan. Phineas squirmed, his erect manhood brushing against Ferb's stomach. Ferb looked up, and saw Phineas begged his older brother to touch him. Ferb shook his head, smiling. Ferb's hand was still rubbing Phin's nipple, and Phineas thrusted toward Ferb's member. Ferb glared, and slid off the bed.

"Naughty Phineas, I will touch your dick when I am ready, I am increasing the pleasure you will receive later." As Ferb was talking, Phin's hand was sneaking toward his penis. Ferb grabbed an inch away from the orange haired boy's dick. Phin nodded, and Ferb let go of his hand. Phineas dropped it back on the bed, next to his semi-soft penis. Ferb climbed back on Phineas, and kissed his nipple. Phineas moaned. Ferb started sucking on it, which quickly hardened the younger one's dick. Ferb continued his journey down Phineas, kissing down his bellybutton, which he licked.

Now, the final journey.

Ferb started kissing down to Phineas' penis. Each kiss made Phineas pant harder. Right before Ferb reached the goal, he paused. Phineas looked up, his eyes pleading for Ferb to continue. He was too lost in lust for words to form. Ferb smirked, and kissed the tip. Phineas moaned, giving another involuntary thrust. Ferb crawled between Phin's legs, and licked his shaft from the base to tip. Phineas' guttural moan became higher pitched as Ferb toungue ascended, so it came out "aaaaaaaaAHH!"

Phineas was quivering with arousal, but Ferb would not stop the torture. Ferb licked Phineas again, even slower. Ferb looked up, and saw tears forming in Phin's eyes.

"Please…" Ferb smiled, and started sucking Phineas' cock. Phineas screamed. "MORRRE!" Ferb's tongue swirled across Phin's slit, and that was all it took.

Phineas moaned low in is throat, grabbing Ferb's head. He thrust hard, and came. His cum flowed down Ferb's throat, who swallowed all of it. Ferb looked up at Phineas.

"Could you return the favor?" Ferb said. Phineas nodded, and got up, allowing Ferb to lay down. They switched positions and Phineas kissed Ferb. Phineas' tongue explored the inside of Ferb's mouth again. Phineas took less time at Ferb's neck, preferring to rub Ferb's muscled chest. Ferb let out a moan as Phineas kissed his chest. Phineas pinched both of Ferb's nipples, allowing another moan. Phineas kissed down to Ferb's toned abs, licking between them. Kissing down, he gave a quick lick at his bellybutton.

Now, the final journey.

Phineas started kissing toward Ferb's erect dick. Each kiss brought Ferb closer ot orgasm. One kiss away from Ferb's dick, Phineas stopped. HE crawled down and kissed the soles of Ferb's feet. Ferb whimpered, his eyes begging Phin to come back to his cock. Phin smirked, and started kissing Ferb's legs. He paused, and then kissed the inside of his thigh, very close to his dick.

"Stop torturing me!" Ferb cried.

"Revenge is a bitch, Ferb." Phin said, and started licking Ferb's penis. Ferb moaned, and Phineas took it into his mouth. Ferb groaned, as Phineas took more and more into his mouth. Once all 5 inches were encompassed, Phineas started Humming. This drove Ferb right over the edge, and without warning, he cummed. Phineas gagged, and some cum spilled out. Ferb licked the cum away from Phin's mouth, then kissed him.

"Thanks Ferb, that was awesome. Is there anything else?"

Ferb smiled.

"Definitely, but we can try that tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support, this truly is awesome! I'm including Perry in the next chapter, need 5 reviews tho!**

Phineas woke up from his night of "experimenting." He sighed and looked over at Ferb, who was still sleeping. He watched Ferb's strong chest rise and fall. Phineas moved to his bed, and knelt at the foot of Ferb's bed. Very slowly, Phineas leaned in. he sniffed Ferb's hair. Then he placed a kiss on his head, and smiled. He took his pajamas off, and got into the shower. Phineas let the water pour down his back. He began thinking of the day's events. They built another doodad, nothing interesting. Candace still tried to bust them, but of course she failed. Dinner, then bed.

Phineas remembered, it wasn't just bed. He thought of Ferb. His muscled chest rising and falling, his 6 inch penis….

Phineas realized he was hard. He looked down at his erection, trying to will it away. The picture of Ferb only became stronger, so he tentatively put a hand on it. He gasped, and started rubbing it. After a minute, he heard the shower curtain move.

"Hard already? That was fast."

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. Her whirled around, and Ferb crashed their lips together for a kiss. Ferb was nude, since he planned for such an event. Ferb's kiss pushed Phineas back, so that he slammed against the wall. Ferb deepened the kiss, touching everything inside. Ferb ground his member into Phineas, making the redhead moan into Ferb's mouth. After a minute of this, Phineas took control, launching himself off the wall and onto the shower floor. Another minute past of this making out, when Phineas finally took a break.

"Wow… but… why?..." Phineas panted, breathing heavily.

"I..wanted.. to show… you.. the other.. way…" Ferb replied.

"What way…" Phienas started, but was cut short by Ferb lips on his own. Ferb flipped their position. Phineas held him self up on the shower floor now.

"Turn over." Phineas looked at Ferb questioningly, but complied. Ferb kissed the top of Phineas' head, then kissed down his back. Phineas was panting by the time Ferb reached the bottom of Phin's back. Ferb then reached for something else. The soap. Ferb ignored the washcloth, pouring a generous amount on his hands.

Phin tried to look up at Ferb, put Ferb pushed his head back. Ferb paused.

The moment Ferb put his hand on Phin's ass, Phin moaned. After Ferb generously applied soap to Phin's cheeks, he slipped a finger in his entrance. Phin screamed. Ferb smirked, and starting pulling his finger out. Phin started to give a relieved sigh, but screamed again when Ferb pushed back in. The scream turned into a moan when Ferb found Phin's prostrate. Ferb started pushing back and forth, Phineas moaning every time Ferb found the pleasure spot. Ferb soon added a scond finger, to the delight of Phin. Ferb started scissoring Phin's ass. Phineas' monas got closer and closer together, and it seemed he was quite close to an orgasm.

Suddenly, Ferb pulled the fingers out completely. Phineas whimpered and looked up. He watched Ferb sticks his penis in his butthole. Ferb found the prostrate quickly, and started going in and out, hitting it every time. Soon Phineas was pushing back on Ferb's dick, trying to make him go faster. Ferb go the hint, and started pounding Phin's ass harder.

"More…" Phin moaned. Ferb reached around to Phienas dick, which was fully hard and dripping precum. He started stroking it, and after five stokes, he felt it spasm in his hand. Phineas gave a yell, and cummed hard. Phin's butt muscles clenched hard around Ferb's member, pulling him over the edge with him. Ferb moaned, relasing inside Phineas. They came down form their high, exhausted.

"That… was… awesome…" Phienas panted. Ferb nodded.

"We still need that shower."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

Phineas smiled.

"A shower would be nice, but maybe it's best to go one at a time. We'll never get clean other wise."

Ferb nodded, and headed to the upstairs shower. Phineas headed to the downstairs one, walking buck-naked. He had never thought to walk around the house with nothing on, and it excited him. He started running around the kitchen then the laundry room. He loved watching his dick flop up and down as he ran around. For a finale, he jumped into a pile of clothes. His nose landed on a pair of dirty underwear, and he sniffed involuntarily. His dick started to swell as he realized they were Ferb's. he sniffed one more time, and ran off to the shower. Phineas took a short shower, and ran up the stairs with a towel wrapped around his lower half. He busted into his room, expected to see Ferb working at his computer. Instead, he gasped. Ferb was on his bed, with a towel that did nothing to hide his erection.

"Care to help me, Phinny?"

Phineas' growing bulge was answer enough, and Phin rushed over and trapped the boy in a searing kiss. Ferb's hands groped Phin's ass as they grinded together. Their ministrations were interrupted by a chattering behind Phineas. Phineas broke the kiss and turned to see Perry. Phineas turned back to his brother.

"I wonder if Perry would like to join us."

Before Perry could escape, Phin scooped him up. Ferb took Perry and turned him upside down.

"Where's his dick?"

"I think animals hide theirs. Watch."

Phineas rubbed Perry between his legs, and Perry started to squirm. Soon enough, they could see Perry's penis start to emerge from its sheath. However, there was something a little different about it. As it grew to its full length, Phineas saw that there were _two_ dicks!

"Whoa" Ferb said, "You do the lower one, I'll do the higher one."

Phineas and Ferb rubbed vigorously, leading to more squirming by the platypus. Soon they heard the loudest chattering ever uttered by Perry, and he cummed all over his fur. He had never felt so much pleasure in his short life, so he instantly grew hard again. Phineas and Ferb, with their hands still on Perry's penises, kissed each other passionately. Phin broke the kiss and wiggled his eyebrows at Ferb.

"I wonder what his balls taste like." Phineas sniffed them. "Mmmm." He took a lick and moaned.

"Ferb, you have to try this!"

Ferb bent down and started licking Perry's testicles, which made him buck in the air. As the brothers got closer to each other, they started licking each other's toungues. They licked up Perry's pink shaft and over both penises. Perry chattered constantly at this sensation. They each took a dick and start sucking Perry off. It didn't take long Perry to cum again. Phin and Ferb took Perry's cum in their mouths and kissed each other, swapping Perry's load between them. They both moaned into the kiss, and Ferb tackled Phin to the floor, all thoughts of Perry 's wandering hands striked Phineas lightly, as Phin dug his nails in Ferb's back. As Ferb finally broke the kiss, he saw Phin's huge, pleading eyes.

"Fuck me."

"Okay."

"Hard."

"Okay."

Ferb took his finger and rubbed it against Phin's asshole. Phineas squeaked, but that turned into a scream as Ferb jammed his finger into Phin's tight hole. Ferb tickled his prostrate for a few seconds, before roughly removing it. Phineas soon felt Ferb's erection at his entrance.

"Do it."

Ferb slammed into Phin as hard as he could, and then continued to hump him as fast as possible. Phineas' hands were on Ferb's ass, pushing Ferb farther. Ferb grunted out, signaling he was close. With a mighty growl, he unleashed his essence into Phineas, triggering the orange-haired boy's own orgasm. Ferb exited Phin, as Phineas struggled to get his breath back.

"You know Ferb, this gave me a new idea for an invention we should try."

**Thanks! Next chapters will include other characters from Danville. **

**By the way, if you want to out my story on your Facebook page, at least credit me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A short one. Enjoy!**

"A new invention?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, it's called the Horny Ray. It makes anyone who gets hit by it want to instantly masturbate." Phineas said.

"We need to get to bed." Ferb said. Phineas agreed. They showered again, and slipped into bed. The next morning, Ferb got up to see Phineas already drawing plans. Ferb cocked an eyebrow, and Phineas turned around.

"Hey, I've finished the design. Wanna see?"

Ferb nodded. Phineas held up the blueprint. It looked like a huge ray gun with a camera monitor mounted on the back of it.

"The camera is on the tip of the ray gun, so we can see exactly where we point it. Where WILL we point it, anyway?"

"I have an idea"

"Buford?" Ferb blinked.

"Irving?" Ferb blinked again.

"Baljeet?" Ferb smiled. Phineas laughed. They both had the hots for Baljeet, but they never shared these fantasies.

"We better eat breakfast."

They went downstairs and poured themselves cereal, sitting across from one another. Phineas almost choked on his cheerios when Ferb's foot brushed up against Phin's leg. Phineas looked up and Ferb wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can I eat my breakfast."

"Sorry."

Phineas smiled, and returned to his cereal. His parents woke up by then, but they went out on errands and wouldn't be back till after lunch. They rushed through the cereal and went out to the backyard to start the Horny Ray. It took the boys almost till lunch to finish it. Phineas wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped back.

"Are we done?"

Ferb blinked and pushed the on button. The computer readout said PICK TARGET. Phineas stared at Ferb. Ferb looked back at Phineas and nodded.

"Computer, target is Baljeet Rai." The ray warmed up, and fired. Phineas jumped u0p and down in joy, and tackled Ferb in a hug.

"Can we watch now, Phineas?" Ferb said. Phineas released him and watched the screen

**Baljeet P. O. V.**

I was at home doing math when it happened. I started to feel really over heated. Then I look down and something weird was in my underpants. I poked it and shuddered. I started growing hotter. My hand brushed over my nipples and I moaned. I ran to the bathroom and ripped all my clothes off. My nipples were completely pointed. I touched them and moaned.

"Why… am I like this?"

I looked down and saw my dick was completely erect and throbbing. I poked it, moaned loudly, and started stroking it. My left hand went to scratch my itching balls, but I ended up pumping faster when I felt even more pleasure flood in. A minute later I groaned at a tingly feeling in my balls. I was way too far gone to care, and cummed all over my bare chest. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"I have to tell Phineas and Ferb about this!"


End file.
